


Nocturnal Needs, Naughtiness, and Musings

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He got up, making sure to huff and puff, and started to walk away.





	Nocturnal Needs, Naughtiness, and Musings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Tell me five things you love about me.”

“Why?”

She looked up from National Geographic, focusing on the face of the man she loved.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“No really, are you serious?”

“Yeah.” He drew the word out. “What, I can't be needy?”

“Sure, you can be but you’ve never told me about it.”

“I'm telling you now.”

“Well you never told me before. What did you use to do when you felt needy?”

“You know sometimes when I hug you a little too long.”

“No such thing.”

“Well, I would hug you a little too long. You would ask me if I was OK. I was feeling needy then.”

“Hmm. You never told me.”

“Now I see why. Are you going to tell me five things you love about me or not?”

“I would like to discuss this needy thing a bit more actually.” She said.

“Oh just forget it. Forget that I just want to be loved for a moment.”

He got up, making sure to huff and puff, and started to walk away. She reached out for his hand to stop him.

“I do love you.”

“I know.”

“So stop your huffing and puffing and sit down.”

He smiled a bit, rolling his eyes before he sat down. He held her hand in his lap.

“You're adorable.” She said. “I love your smile, and those times I can make you laugh out loud. Everyone should hear you laugh. I love the way your hands feel on my skin. I love that in the space of a single breath I can want to kill you and never have loved you more. That’s definitely special.”

“That’s only four.” He replied.

She laughed, leaning to kiss him. She didn’t care who saw and if he was feeling needy he was not going to either.

“OK, so one more?”

“Yes. Is it extremely difficult?”

“No.” she shook her head. “And by the way, I already gave you five.”

“The second one counted as one.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“You're beautiful. OK, so lets say we go by your ‘I already gave you five’ theory…give me six.”

“What's the magic word?”

“I love you.”

‘That’s pretty magical, though not exactly what I was looking for.”

“Do you want me to beg? Woman, I'm begging. I’ll get down on my knees if you want me to.”

“Stop it. Number five, or six, is I love your strength; how it feels when you hold me. Your inner strength, how you keep it together even in the most insane times. Almost to a fault. I also love your eyes.”

“Wow, that’s seven.” He said.

“The list is infinite and you know it. You must be done with all of your work if you can be here feeling needy?”

“It’s a long flight…I told everybody to take a load off.”

She looked out the window at the night sky. By the time they arrived at Andrews Air Force Base it would be the morning of the day they were leaving behind in Tokyo.

“Why don’t we take a load off?” he asked.

“If they see us walk back there together they are going to know.”

“Everyone is allowed to sleep and we have a private cabin. Do you care?’

“A little bit.”

“I’ll go. You wait ten minutes and follow.”

“Should I use the secret knock?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Leo grinned and it made his hazel eyes sparkle.

She kissed him once more and leaned to whisper in his ear.

“I love you Mr. Vice-President.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean. I’ll see you in ten.”

He got up from the chair, heading in the direction of their private cabin. CJ finished the article she was reading, called Nora over for a short conversation, and then followed her husband’s lead. As Nora walked down the dimly lit hallway, her husband slid his arms around her from behind.

“Are they down for the night?” he whispered in her ear.

“Mmm hmm.”

“So how about you and I slip away for a minute or two?”

“A minute or two…that’s all you got speechwriter?”

“I will show you what I got. I’ll show you mine and I definitely want to see yours.”

“With pleasure.” 

Nora laughed, handing some binders to Donna as she walked by and giving her a hand signal. The Deputy nodded as Nora took her husband into the lounge, closing the blinds and locking the door behind them.

“Why doesn’t my wife work with me?” Charlie asked.

He sat down next to Donna, handing her a can of Vanilla Coke. She took it and smiled.

“I know what you mean. At least I can get a couple of hours of uninterrupted rest. If everyone is busy, no one needs me for anything.”

Charlie folded his arms across his chest and reclined his seat. He turned on his IPod. 

“I like what you're thinking. Wake me when we get across the international date line.”

“That will be a bit difficult since I'm going to be sound asleep.”

Donna pulled her IPhone out of her purse, setting the alarm.

“What would we do without it?” he asked.

“Get some sleep Charlie.”

“Damn straight. Catch you on the flip side.”

“Goodnight.”

***


End file.
